This invention relates to a sleep over recliner chair, and more particularly to a sleep over recliner chair having a recliner mechanism and a footrest mechanism that operate independently of one another.
Sleep over recliners are common in the furniture industry. Typically, sleep over recliners are chairs with extendable footrests that allow the user to recline in several positions. Sleep over recliner chairs usually contain a linkage mechanism comprised of a footrest mechanism, a recliner mechanism, a drive mechanism, and a sequencing link. A sleep over recliner chair typically has four positions in use: a closed, stowed position; an open, reclining position; a fully-reclined position; and a trendelenberg position.
The sequencing link along with the drive mechanism operate to provide synchronous movement between the recliner mechanism and the footrest mechanism when the sleep over chair is moved from position to position. However, the sequencing link and drive mechanism prohibit independent movement of the recliner mechanism and the footrest mechanism. As such, the user can only move a traditional sleep over recliner chair in a specific way. For example, if the user has placed the chair in the reclining position, the fully-reclined position, or the trendelenberg position, the user may not simply close the footrest. Further, the user would also not be able to simply recline the back of the chair into the fully-reclined position without first extending the footrest mechanism.
Thus, while sleep over recliner chairs are known, there remains a need for an improved sleep over recliner chair with independently functioning recliner and footrest mechanisms that provide the user multiple options for movement between seating, reclining, and sleeping positions.